Kokoronashi - Somehow
by San Yumaru
Summary: Hei, seandainya waktu bisa di putar, apa semua akan jadi lebih baik? Kau menunjukan padaku, menunjukan apa itu arti cinta sesungguhnya. Kau teramat baik. Tapi aku mohon, berhentilah mencintaiku. Karena aku adalah seorang pelacur


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto-sama**

 **Author : San Yumaru**

 **MainCast : NaruHina**

 **Gendre : Romace, Drama, Hurt/Angsat, dll**

 **.**

 **Warning : Hinata Road To Ninja Mode, dan mungkin akan menemukan beberapa char yang tidak sesuai mengenai sifat, gesture, dll, alias** _ **OCC,**_ **itu semua dilakukan hanya untuk kelangsungan cerita ini. Bagi yang tidak sepaham atau berniat mengkritik dimohon menggunakan bahasa yang sopan, karena hati author sangat sensitive T^T.**

 **.**

 **::::::::::::: KOKORONASHI – SOMEHOW ::::::::::::**

 **.**

 **.**

Gelas dan sendok beradu, suara susu kocok lumayan mendominasi, tapi yang paling nyaring tentu saja suara obrolan siswa-siswi yang memenuhi kantin SMA Konoha. Yang unik dari kantin sekolah ini adalah kita bisa memasak atau membuat sesuatu sesuai dengan yang kita inginkan. Dan kalian tau? Susu kocok adalah minuman favorite yang disukai seluruh siswa disini.

Seperti sekarang, pemuda Uzumaki dengan rambut pirang ini sangat fokus dengan susu kocok yang baru saja selesai dia buat. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai susu vanilla, tapi karena stok susu coklat sudah habis, dan dia terlalu malas untuk membelinya diluar jadi apa boleh buat, yang penting pemuda bernama lengkap Naruto Uzumaki itu tidak kehausan.

Naruto kembali mendelik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, masih ada 30 menit sebelum bel masuk. Dia menunggu seseorang untuk makan bersama, Naruto menunggu kekasihnya Hinata, tapi sepertinya gadis itu agak terlambat hari ini.

"Futarini no aida toori sugita kazewa, doko kara sabishisa wo hakonde kita no," Mulutnya berhenti melantunkan lagu, dikala ia kembali menghisap susu kocoknya. Mata birunya ia sebarkan ke sekeliling, menatap siswa lain yang asyik menikmati makan siangnya.

"Gomennesai, aku bersama Utakata dulu tadi jadi agak sedikit memakan waktu" Mulut Naruto yang hendak bernyayi segera terkatup. Gadisnya kini menghampirinya, dengan seragam yang ketat dan rok yang sangat pendek, membuat gadis bernama Hinata itu terlihat sangat menggoda.

Senyum lembut segera menyambut kedatangan Hinata, "Yo! Santai saja, kau seharusnya lebih rapih agar guru-guru tidak curiga. Kau bisa menarik perhatian yang lain kalau seperti ini, Hime" Tangan berkulit _tan_ itu terjulur kearah Hinata, dan dengan cepat menutup kancing bajunya yang terbuka sambil sedikit merapihkan seragamnya.

"Ah, aku tidak mau Naruto-kun menunggu lama" Balas Hinata, tangan putihnya merapihkan helaian rambut yang kurang tertata. Setelah selesai dia mengambil susu kocok Naruto dan langsung meminumnya. "Hm? Vanilla?" Alisnya bertautan.

"Tidak ada choco, jadi aku buat yang vanilla. Mau aku buatkan lagi?" Berbanding dengan Hinata, alis Naruto malah terangkat ke atas. Mata _shapire_ lembut Naruto memandang _amystys_ Hinata yang sayu.

Hinata menggeleng,"Tidak, aku minum milik Naruto-kun saja. Kau tidak makan?"

Berganti Naruto yang menggeleng, "Makanan di kantin habis, dan aku terlalu malas untuk membelinya" Sejenak pemuda itu terdiam, namun dia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu dan kembali bicara. "Hinata-chan, apa hari ini kau bisa menemaniku untuk makan ramen? Aku sudah lama tidak mengunjungi Ich-"

"Aku ada janji dengan Sakamoto-san hari ini, mungkin besok kita bisa pergi bersama. Soalnya-, ah, intinya aku butuh kau untuk mengantarku ke _caffe_ sebelah Fujita Corp, kau bisa?" Ini benar-benar _urgent,_ bukan bermaksud menolak, hanya saja Naruto mengajaknya disaat waktu yang tidak tepat.

Naruto sedikit meringis kikuk, "24 jam waktuku untukmu, Hinata-chan, aku akan mengantarmu kesana. Pulang sekolah kah? Atau jam berapa?" Ini sudah mulai terbiasa, bahkan sudah sangat terbiasa.

"Sekitar jam 7 malam, dan apa kau bisa menjaga Hanabi untukku?" Hinata meraih karet yang berada di sakunya, lalu tangannya bergerak, mengumpukan surai indigo miliknya untuk diikat menjadi satu.

"Aku sudah bilang 24 jam waktuku untukmu, aku bisa menjaga Hanabi. Kau jangan pulang terlalu malam, bagi waktumu untuk istirahat karena besok masih hari sekolah. Nanti aku akan kerumahmu" Naruto kembali mengambil susu kocok miliknya dari tangan Hinata, susu kocoknya sudah tinggal sedikit hingga menimbulkan suara khas serutan yang lumayan keras.

Dengan anggun Hinata bangun dari duduknya, gadis itu berpindah untuk duduk di samping Naruto yang fokus dengan minumannya. Dia menatap intens wajah polos kekasihnya. Kadang Hinata berfikir Naruto terlalu bodoh untuk memilih dan mempertahankan gadis seperti dirinya. Tapi entah kenapa juga Hinata malah merasa terikat dengan pemuda ini. Hinata merasa Naruto sangat berbeda dengan pria lain, dia terlalu polos.

"Naru-kun, dai suki" Wajah Hinata mendekat kearah wajah Naruto, tapi saat bibir ranumnya hampir menyentuh pipi Naruto, segera saja pemuda itu mengarahkan telapak tangannya untuk menghalagi ciuman Hinata. "Ahh, selalu saja" Pipi merah si Hyuuga menggembung.

Ringisan kikuk segera menyambangi wajah Naruto, "Jangan mempermalukan dirimu disini, aku sangat menghormati wanita, Hinata-chan"

Senyum itu lagi, sebenarnya Hinata membenci senyuman Naruto yang seperti itu. Senyuman itu selalu membuat dadanya seakan diremas. "Huhhhh, kau membosankan, Naruto-kun" Hanya Naruto yang tidak mau menyentuhnya seperti yang lain. "Apa aku tidak menarik? Tidak cantik? Hei, Naruto-kun, cepat katakana" Desak Hinata, tangannya menopang dagu, sedangkan kakinya yang berpangku bergoyang-goyang kecil.

"Kau memiliki semua itu, kau sangat cantik dan menarik. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas" Tubuh tinggi itu berdiri, sedikit mematung karena menunggu Hinata beranjak dari posisinya. Setelah Hinata ikut berdiri bersamanya Naruto langsung melangkahkan kakinya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, walau sepasang kekasih mereka tidak sekalipun terlihat bergandengan tangan. Naruto melirik kearah Hinata yang asyik mengunyah permen karetnya. Seperti biasa, semua pasang mata tertuju kepada gadisnya. Berbagai macam tatapan tertuju pada Hinata yang kelihatannya tidak begitu memperdulikan. Orang-orang ini, hanya bisa membaca sampul buku.

"Besok aku akan membelikanmu seragam baru" Ucap Naruto yang kembali mengembangkan senyum lembutnya.

"Untuk?" Tanya Hinata tanpa menoleh, pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah hiasan _Bunkansai_ bulan kemarin. Kenapa benda itu malah diletakan dilorong? Itu sangat mengganggu pengelihatannya.

"Sudah aku bilang beribu kali kalau pakaianmu menarik perhatian orang lain, dengan seperti itu mereka akan bertindak tidak sopan" Mata _Shapire_ nya sekaran membujuk Hinata untuk mengangguk, binaran birunya terlihat sangat berkilau hari ini.

Kepala Hinata akhirnya menoleh, ditariknya sweater musim panas Naruto hingga pria itu mendekat ke arahnya. "Nee, kau benar-benar membosankan. Walau aku menganti seragamku mereka tetap tidak akan berlaku sopan. Sudah, jangan pedulikan lagi" Setelah itu ia melepas tarikannya, kembali membuat jarak seperti semula.

"Hinata-chan~" Sosok tangan pria melingkar di pinggul Hinata, dari suaranya ia tau jelas siapa pria yang tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti ini.

"Kiba-kun, ada apa?" Pria ini, apa tidak bisa lewat sms saja.

Kiba meletakan kepalanya pada bahu Hinata, hingga ia bisa mencium jelas aroma _lavender_ yang keluar dari helaian indigo gadis Hyuuga ini. "Malam ini mau bersamaku tidak? Otou-san dan Oka-san sedang keluar kota hari ini, bagaimana?" Padahal baru dua hari kemarin, bagaimana bisa ia menginginkannya lagi hari ini.

 _Amystys_ Hinata melirik kearah Naruto, pria itu sedang menebarkan senyum ramah, dan malah terkesan santai melihat dia dipeluk pria lain. Kadang Hinata berfikir, sebenarnya apa yang difikirkan Naruto saat melihatnya seperti ini.

Namun tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, dan mendadak Hinata yang agak sedikit mendahului langkah Naruto ikut terhenti. "Ne~ Aku mau ham goreng, perutku keruyukan, kau dan Inuzuka-san bisa ke kelas duluan karena aku mau kembali ke kantin untuk makan sesuatu. Matta~" Tepukan halus mendarat pada bahu Kiba. Tapi sebelum sempat menjawab Naruto sudah seenaknya pergi untuk kembali ke kantin.

Pandangan aneh terlempar dari wajah Kiba pada punggung Naruto yang kian menjauh, "Kenapa sih dia? Uzumaki-san itu, mau-maunya kau menerimanya menjadi kekasihmu. Ingin yang gratisan ya" Gumamnya sambil terkekeh.

"Jangan samakan dia sepertimu, baka. Tapi malam ini aku sudah ada janji, lain kali saja ya, aku juga perlu istirahat" Balas Hinata sekaligus memberikan protes pada Kiba. Tapi kenapa ia tidak terima mendengar Naruto dianggap seperti itu? Padahal seharusnya Hinata lebih tersinggung degan kata 'gratisan' yang dikatakan Kiba.

Dengan malas Kiba melepaskan rangkulannya pada perut Hinata yang sangat sempurna, ia berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata sembari beralih merangkul bahu gadis itu. "Gahhhh, dunia ini sudah gila. Kau jangan memanfaatkan pria polos seperti si Uzumaki itu. Apa kau mau uangnya? Aku dengar dia tidak terlalu kaya. Tapi melihat ekspresinya yang seperti tadi, aku fikir aku benar kalau menyebutnya seperti itu. Aku tidak mengira orang pendiam deperti Uzumaki-san ternyata punya libido juga, caranyapun licik. Hahaha, manusia memang tidak bisa ditebak" Racauan itu sangat mengganggu ditelinga Hinata. Hatinya tidak terima, sangat tidak terima jika Kiba beranggapan Naruto adalah pria sepertinya.

Tapi dia memilih diam, Hinata terlalu malas, kalau terus diladeni Kiba akan semakin banyak bicara. Tapi benar-benar Naruto bukanlah pria seperti itu, selama satu tahun lebih mereka menjalin hubungan Naruto tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Mungkin sesekali Naruto mengecupnya, tapi hanya kecupan di kening saat dirinya menangis hebat. Naruto benar-benar pria baik, Hinata tidak tau, ia harus merasa sangat beruntung bertemu dengannya atau malah sebaliknya.

Pulang sekolah mereka pulang bersama menaiki bus, ia mengantar Hinata kerumahnya dulu lalu pulang. Dan seperti janjinya, pukul 7 tepat Naruto sudah berada di rumah Hinata. Siap mengantar gadisnya menemui pria lain lagi. Setiap saat begini, hampir setiap hari Naruto mengantar Hinata menemui teman kencannya.

"Yo, kau sudah siap?" Dihadapannya Hinata berdiri sambil menenteng sebuah tas berwarna hitam. Ia memakai baju rajut hitam yang kerahnya terbuka sampai bahu. Di lehernya terkalung kain hitam, mungkin model bajunya. _Hotpants_ yang ia kenakan memperlihatkan betapa jenjang kaki mulus gadis keturunan Hyuuga ini.

Gadis itu turun darin _genken,_ memakai sepatu hak tahu yang tidak terlalu tinggi. "Aku sudah siap, kau tau _caffe_ nya kan?" Beberapa bagian dari bajunya terlihat sedikit kendur, tapi mungkin ini bisa menjadi daya tarik tambahan.

"Tentu saja," Naruto menggantung kalimatnya, ia mendekati Hinata lalu memakaikan jaket yang ia kenakan kepada gadis itu. "Kau bisa sakit, jaga kesehatanmu hime"

Naruto kembali ke motornya, menyalakan mesin motor itu untuk segera mengantar Hinata. Hinata agak berjinjit karena memang yang selalu Naruto gunakan adalah motor _sport_ berwarna _orange_.

Angin malam ini terasa begitu dingin, rasanya Hinata ingin memeluk Naruto tapi mungkin pria itu akan menolaknya. Naruto selalu memberikan alasan karena ia menghormatinya. Tapi Hinata selalu berfikir itu adalah alasan konyol, dia tidak faham apa yang sebenarnya difikirkan Naruto. Dan kenapa pria ini bisa sedemikian rupa kepadanya?

Tak makan waktu banyak mereka sudah sampai. _Nitsu Caffe._ Hinata turun dari motornya, tapi Naruto tetap diam diatas motor. Dia hanya membalas lambaian kekasihnya. Dari jendela bisa ia lihat seorang pria paruh baya menghampiri, bahkan langsung merangkul gadisnya. Ia tidak mengerti. Ahya, Hanabi, bukankah ia harus menjaga anak itu.

Kasihan kalau Hanabi terlalu lama sendirian, memang biasanya adik perempuan Hinata dititipkan pada tetangga, tapi bukankah itu terlalu merepotkan untuk tetangganya.

Dengan santai Naruto kembali menuju rumah Hinata yang memang tidak begitu jauh dari _caffe_ tadi. Saat sampai di rumah Hinata, ia melihat Hanabi yang sedang berjongkok dihadapan bunga-bunga yang berada di pekarangan rumahnya.

"Yo, Hanabi-chan! Sedang apa?" Naruto membuka pagar rumah, Hanabi melirik, telunjuk tangannya berada didepan mulut mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk diam.

'Aku melihat kadal' Tangan mungilnya bergerak membentuk sebuah kata. Hanabi mengidap _disabilitas_ sejak lahir, indra pendengarannya tidak bekerja, atau bisa disebut tunarungu.

Naruto menghampiri Hanabi yang masih asyik mengamati bunga-bunga, lalu dia berjongkok di samping Hanabi, mengikuti gaya jongkok anak itu yang terkesan meringkuk. "Kadal kecil atau kadal besar?" Naruto juga bisa menggunakan bahasa isyarat walau belum terlalu lancar. Ia mempelajarinya setahun lalu, tepatnya saat ia mengetahui bahwa adik Hinata tidak bisa mendengar.

'Sangat besar, aku penasaran' Gerakan tangan Hanabi begitu semangat, mungkin memang kadal yang Hanabi lihat sangat besar.

"Sou ka, mari kita masuk. Kalau tidak, monster bisa datang dan memakan Hanabi-chan~" Ekspresi Hanabi yang ketakutan memang sangat menggemaskan. Tahun ini rencananya Hanabi masuk sekolah, dia akan ditempatkan di sekolah umum sepertinya.

Tangan Hanabi terbuka lebar, menghisyaratkan kalau ia ingin di gendong. Segera saja Naruto membawa Hanabi kedalam kamarnya. Anak itu masih aktif, berlari-lari mengitari ubin, lalu mengacak ngajak balok susun yang terletak disamping ranjangnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa duduk dan menonton. Suara hujan terdengar mulai beradu dengan atap, hanya rintik kecil namun kian membesar. Langit hitam dengan hujam lebat sungguh terlihat mengerikan, ditambah dengan sambaran petir yang menggelegar, membuat suasana malam ini semakin sempurna.

GREB!

Hanabi tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Naruto yang lebih besar darinya, dadanya berdegup kencang dan wajahnya kelihatan pucat. Ini hanya petir kenapa ia begitu ketakutan?

"Daijobu, Hanabi-chan. Apa suara petirnya terlalu kencang?" Telinga Hanabi memang tuli total, tapi berkat alat bantu pendengaran ia masih bisa mendengar sedikit suara.

'Petir menyala seperti kompor gas di dapur, warnanya biru. Aku takut karena aku pernah terbakar api di kompor' Jelas Hanabi yang masih bergetar.

Naruto tertawa geli, jadi itu alasan dia setakut ini. Anak ini, selalu ada saja tingkahnya yang membuat perut Naruto terkocok geli. "Kau harus tidur, lihat ini sudah jam 8. Onee-chan bisa marah kalau kau tidur terlalu larut"

Hanabi mengangguk, dia naik ke atas ranjanganya dan segera menarik selimutnya. Hanabi tipe anak yang penurut, apalagi dia anak yang sangat patuh pada kakaknya Hinata. Naruto berbaring di samping Hanabi sambil mengusap kepala Hanabi, membelai rambutnya yang beraroma persis dengan Hinata.

Matanya terasa ikut memberat, dan lama-lama kelopak _tan_ itu berhasil menyembunyikan _shapire_ nya ke dalam mimpi. Ya, benar-benar kedalam mimpi.

.

.

"NARUTO-KUN! NARUTO-KUN! NARUTO-KUN!"

"Ahh!"

Naruto terlonjak kaget, terbangun dari tidurnya dan bergegas melompat turun dari kasur untuk lari ke arah pintu. Teriakan Hinata begitu nyata dan mengagetkannya. Itu mimpi atau bukan setidaknya Naruto harus memastikan. Barangkali Hinata benar dalam bahaya. Ia menuruni tangga dengan sangat kasar sampai hampir terjatuh. Tapi Hinata, apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata.

"NARUTO-KUNNNN! AKU MOHON BUKA PINTUNYA! TOLONG AKUU!"

Itu benar, itu benar-benar suara Hinata. "Kenapa?!"

"Naruto-kun!" Pelukan Hinata segera jatuh ke tangan Naruto sesaat setelah Naruto membuka pintu. Badannya basah kuyup, dia terisak ditengah badannya yang gemetaran.

"Ada apa?! Kenapa sampai menjerit itu?!" Ini mengkhawatirkan, terakhir Hinata menangis seperti ini saat Hyuuga-jisan meninggal. Kenapa dia? Semoga baik baik saja.

Wajah Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto, sinar lampu yang meremang memperlihatkan beberapa luka lebam di wajah cantik Hinata. Bibirnya robek, sedangkan pelipis matanya membiru. Tak ingin membuat kondisi semakin buruk Naruto segera membawa Hinata untuk masuk. Dengan gesit pria itu mengambil handuk dan baju ganti, tak lupa ia panaskan air untuk menyeduh secangkir kopi.

Dia menatap Hinata yang masih terisak, bisa ia lihat dari wajah pucatnya bahwa Hinata mengalami kejadian yang sangat buruk. "Kau bisa ceritakan kenapa?" Suara lembut Naruto melantun, setidaknya sedikit memberi ketenangan untuk Hinata. Jika dia panik, mungkin tidak akan membantu.

Cangkir kopi yang Hinata pegang bergetar, geratan akibat tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan dan syok yang ia alami. Hinata hanya menatap Naruto, pria itu masih saja tersenyum lembut begitu. Naruto, Naruto, dia manusia kan?

"Hey," Belayan tangan Naruto terayun. Mengusap darah yang menetes dari sudut bibir Hinata, "Mereka berlaku kasar lagi padamu?"

"Mereka, m-mereka ket-terlaluan.. Mereka mengikatku dan menamparku dengan k-kencang.. Mereka memukulku dibagian perut, aku muntah dan mereka tertawa.. Mereka terlihat sangat senang saat aku muntah..hiks" Tangisnya mulai sesenggukan, jelas sekali Hinata mengalami syok berat. Naruto tidak pernah mendengar teman kencan yang lain sampai seperti ini. Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Dengan hangat Naruto membawa Hinata kedalam pelukannya, kembali membelai indigo itu dengan sangat halus. Hinata membalas pelukan hangat Naruto, namun cengkraman tangannya pada kaus Naruto terasa begitu erat, membuat hati Naruto berdenyut mendengar tangisan gadisnya ini.

"Mereka memiliki kelainan dalam berhubungan seks. Kau tau, beberapa orang senang melakukan hubungan badan yang kasar, seperti sedikit menyiksa atau bahkan sangat parah. Mereka akan mendapat kepuasan, saat mereka menyiksa pasangan seksnya. Dengar Hinata, tahun ini kita akan lulus sekolah dan aku akan cepat mencari pekerjaan. Aku bisa kuliah malam. Kau bisa menghentikan ini semua, aku akan menanggung hidupmu dan Hanabi. Kau hanya cukup fokus belajar dan kuliah, jangan memikirkan tentang uang, serahkan padaku" Paras _tan_ berkumis kucing itu masih saja lembut, walau dahinya berkerut cemas.

"Tidak!" Bentakan Hinata begitu saja keluar, Naruto akui itu sangat membuatnya kaget. "Jangan bersikap sok pahlawan dengan berkata seperti itu! Memangnya berapa penghasilanmu hingga berani berkata seperti itu, hah?! Bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh!" Hinata mendorong kuat-kuat tubuh Naruto hingga pelukannya terlepas.

Naruto tertegun, _emerald_ nya yang mengerut menatap wajah sinis kekasihnya, "Gomenne, aku tidak seharusnya bicara seperti itu. Lebih baik kau mandi, ganti bajumu atau kau akan masuk angin. Ah, sudah jam 1 pagi, aku akan pulang kerumah. Mata ashita, Hinata-chan" Senyum lembut itu, benar-benar membuat Hinata muak. Sangat amat muak.

Naruto begitu saja pergi setelah memberikan kecupan hangat pada kening Hinata, dia tak sedikitpun terlihat marah. Malah sebaliknya, sikapnya seolah tidak ada yang terjadi malam ini. Pria itu terlalu baik, apa masih ada pria sebaik itu? Hinata tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Beribu kali dia membentak dam berkata kasar pada Naruto, pria itu tidak pernah marah sekalipun. Seribu kali ia jalan dengan pria lainpun, pria itu terus melemparkan senyum lembutnya.

Ini, sungguh tidak bisa dimengerti

.

.

 **#TBC #UHK**

* * *

 **Yo! Welcome minna! San membuat cerita ini karena terinspirasi oleh lagu dengan judul yang sama, yaitu "Kokoronashi". Yup! Lagu Vocaloid ini selalu membuat hati mendayu-dayu T^T. Tapi San sarankan untuk mendengar yan Sou version karena lebih emosional T^T Jaaa~~ See you in next chap!**


End file.
